The Leaves of Memory
by Ryaninthesky
Summary: Emma recalls another meeting with Regina, before Storybrooke or curses. Written for a tumblr prompt. Slight AU? Maybe? Could go either way, really.


**A/N: For Cyberwoolf on Tumblr. I'm not sure it exactly stays to the prompt, but the characters like to take on lives of their own ^-^;;; now off to work on the next Snow Queen chapter**

Emma flopped on the bed in Mary Margaret's guestroom, staring up at the ceiling. The whirls in the plaster seemed to twist and wave, strange patterns dancing just out of her field of vision. It was late, but she couldn't sleep. She had just had another fight with Mayor Mills, and was still feeling on edge. Adrenaline crackled through her veins. But then, the Mayor had had that effect on her before...

_One year earlier:_

_Emma took a lazy sip of her drink, eyes drifting over the mass of people on the dance floor. This wasn't usually her kind of scene. A dive bar where she could sit and drink in peace was more her style. In the ones she frequented, even the bartenders knew her well enough to leave her alone. Tonight...maybe it was the full moon. Maybe she was just bored. But tonight she wanted to lose herself in the throng of people, to forget her fucked up, lonely little life and just be._

_Dark eyes caught hers from across the club. Instead of looking away like most people did, the woman held her gaze, her eyes flashing in the pulsing club lights. Even so, Emma recognized the challenge, could almost see the smirk on her face. She took a step forward...and ran right into a man walking by. 'Smooth, Swan.' She searched the club again, but the woman was gone. _

_Emma sighed. The most interesting thing to happen to her all night and she had blown it. Ruefully, she drained her glass. Maybe it was time to go home. Or drown her sorrows at one of her usual haunts. _

_A hand on her arm stopped her and a soft voice caressed the back of her neck._

"_Not thinking of leaving, are you?"_

_Emma gulped. God damn that low voice did sweet, sweet things to her body. She turned around breathlessly and shook her head._

_The woman smiled, red lips quirking upwards. Regaining some of her confidence, Emma took the brunette's hand, beckoning her onto the dance floor. The pounding music matched the rhythm of her heart as she loosely wound her arms around the woman's neck._

_The world faded away, replaced by sensation. Emma's eyes tracked a bead of sweat rolling over dusky skin to disappear in the dark 'v' of the other woman's cleavage. Firm hands cupped her ass, drawing her closer, skin slipping over denim. Everything was wet, heat, friction._

Emma moaned low and shifted in bed. She felt heavy under the weight of the memory, her body thrumming to an oft-recalled beat. _They stumbled into Emma's apartment, panting, kissing hungrily and desperately. Emma knew what women like this were like. Well-dressed, with obvious money, they were looking for a one-night affair, a moment of rebellion before they went back to the Brownstone and the husband and the dog. At least the sex was hot. Deft fingers played with the buttons on her jeans, frantically trying to pull her pants down and nip at her neck simultaneously. _Emma lifted her hips, pulling her jeans down around her ankles. She shivered as the cool air hit her body. _She was flushed, on fire. A soft tongue laved at the sensitive skin behind her ear and she tilted her head back, moaning, tangling her fingers in dark hair. Even as her eyes slipped closed she could feel the other woman's hypnotic gaze and was naked under it, open and vulnerable. Twisting, she led the way to her bedroom, certain that she was being followed. As soon as they passed the doorway she spun, grabbing the other woman and forcing her down on the bed, hands tearing at her too-expensive shirt. A soft laugh inflamed Emma. Those eyes had been laughing at her, teasing her all night. She rocked back on her heals, taking in the heady sight. The brunette half-lay in front of her, hair mussed and lipstick smudged. She was missing several buttons from her shirt and it hung open, revealing dusky skin and a black bra. Her eyes were questioning. _

_Emma stalked up her body, running her hands over curves still hidden beneath the soft folds of her skirt. Dipping down to nibble at full lips, she unhooked the other woman's bra, sliding it off. She lightly tickled the shell of her ear with her breath, reaching up to lightly pin her to the bed. _

"_I know what you need." Emma breathed, and with a surprisingly quick motion fastened the woman's hands to the headboard with a silken rope._

"_What?" The woman pulled at the restraint, apprehension clearly edging towards fear in her eyes. Emma favored her with a reassuring smile, then schooled her features into a mask of indifference._

"_I know you. So tight, so in control. I'm going to give you what you really want." She walked out of the room, leaving the woman to her thoughts._ Emma ran her fingers lightly over her underwear, teasing herself with the soft cotton. She could feel electricity race over her skin, feel the gentle circulation of cool air. She shuddered in anticipation.

_When Emma returned, the woman was simply laying on the bed, waiting for her rather than struggling. Emma smirked. She took a black cloth and wrapped it around her head, blindfolding her._

"_It's better this way, trust me." She placed a gentle kiss against the woman's lips before drawing back once more. Reaching into a cup she'd brought back with her, she pulled out an ice cube. The woman's nipples were already hardened from arousal and she hissed at the temperature of the ice against her sensitive skin. _Emma brought a hand up to caress her breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She was surprised at the intensity of the stimulation, of the memory, and bucked her hips involuntarily against her hand. With a groan she slipped underneath her underwear. _The woman moaned and twitched under Emma's assault. Still circling one nipple with the ice cube, Emma brought her lips to the other, sucking and licking at it with the flat of her tongue. The moans became more insistent and Emma could feel herself responding, feel the pulling deep in her belly. The woman was tense against the rope now, muscles and sinews set out in sharp relief, her lips and breasts tinged red. Emma had never seen anything more beautiful. Eagerly she slipped down her body, hands gently parting delicate thighs. She nosed the dark curls at the apex of her cunt, breathing in the heady scent with a sigh. Reluctantly, she moved away to grab another ice cube and chuckled slightly when a keening whine tore itself from the woman's throat._

"_Be patient." Emma whispered, lowering herself again to the woman's cunt. She eagerly licked her clit, hands on thighs, delighting in the feel of desperately contracting muscles under her palms as the woman struggled to press herself closer to Emma's mouth. _Emma ran her fingers over herself, dipping intimately inside and spreading the slick fluid over her clit, rubbing rhythmically. She purposefully drew out the pleasure, varying pressure and speed to keep herself from the edge of orgasm. _She could tell the woman was close; she was practically quivering from need. But Emma wanted more; she wanted this woman's surrender. She wanted her to acknowledge the moment, her desire. She wanted this dark woman with the flashing eyes to know exactly who was making her feel this way._

"_I want you to beg for it." She could have sworn she heard the other woman growl. Emma blew slightly on her straining clit, taking a dripping cube of ice in her mouth before going down on her once more. She rolled the ice over her clit, alternating its cold with the warmth of her tongue. Gently she placed her fingers just at the opening to the other woman's cunt, caressing the soft flesh. She dipped her fingers inside but never provided the fulfillment the woman so desperately craved. _Emma inserted first one then two fingers inside herself, needing to find relief from the tension that had been building ever since she came to this cursed town. Pleas fell from her lips as she bucked wildly against her own hand.

"_Please, please let me cum." The woman finally broke and Emma rewarded her by driving her fingers into her cunt, fucking her deep and hard while her tongue caressed and flicked her clit. She felt the woman begin to spasm around her hand and brought her mouth down to her inner thigh, sinking her teeth into the sensitive skin nearly hard enough to draw blood. The body underneath her tensed for impossibly long moments as the woman came, her throaty cry echoing in the dim room._

"Regina..."

**A/N: So what did y'all think? I don't have much practice writing sex scenes so I'm really interested in finding out if this works as a story or not. Waiting with bated breath over here! :)**


End file.
